


Fever Itch

by rant_girl



Series: Trophy Husband [1]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Husbands, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is hornier than he can ever remember being and no amount of self-loving seems to be helping. His hands just aren't as good as his husband's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever Itch

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my girl June!! Inspired by [this](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/the_rant_girl/15863960/10356/10356_600.gif) gif.

Jared knew toys weren’t going to cut it, he needed the real deal. Jensen's hands. Jensen's dick, to get him where he needed to be. Jensen had gotten him worked up at one of his work dinners. He’d kept his hand on Jared's ass when they were standing; rubbing, squeezing, parting his cheeks. Caressing Jared's thigh when they were seated, sliding his hand up the softer inner side to squeeze Jared's dick. 

Jensen had followed Jared to the bathroom to tease his hole with spit slicked fingers, pressing up against Jared's back, sucking at Jared’s neck with the odd nip thrown in. Jared had tried really hard to just concentrate on peeing, they had been alone, but Jensen hadn't locked the door behind them. Anyone could have walked in. 

When he was finished peeing, Jensen stopped touching him. Told him he'd see him back out there, left Jared with his semi. Jared had rushed to get himself tidied away before anyone else did decide to use the facilities. He washed his hands, splashing some water up into his face. He ran his fingers back through his hair, making sure it was sitting right, checking his reflection after he tossed the paper towel. And he re-joined his husband. Itch significantly in need of more scratching. Jared could barely keep up with his surroundings anymore. He felt _twitchy_. His whole body thrummed with it. So he just stayed glued to Jensen's side. 

As much as he could anyway. Jensen kept on having to step to the side to have hushed conversations with colleagues, peers and influential people. 

When it got to the point that they were quite literally out the door, Jensen was called back. Jensen had told Jared to go on ahead without him, he'd only be an hour.

It had been an hour. And Jared hadn't been able to wait any longer. He got himself stripped down, and started _stripping himself down_. He opened up the toy drawer got out his favourite dildo, and Jensen's favourite flavour of lube, and he worked himself open. Fucked himself with the silicone. But not even that could give him the satisfaction he needed. He couldn’t get the right thrust, the right angle. He needed Jensen. 

He let go of the end, letting his body push it back out, his back arching up off the bed, and he pushed his hand back through his hair. His head turning from side to side.

And that's how Jensen found him, writhing on their bed, "Hey, Baby,” he said from the door, Jared’s eyes snapped to him immediately and he stilled, watching as Jensen crossed the room to their bed, removing his suit jacket, his overcoat already gone. Jensen cupped Jared’s calf, “Daddy's home."

Jared whined a little on a moan, the touch in equal parts soothing and frustrating. Under normal circumstances he might have rolled his eyes at that particular phrase, but right now he was beyond caring. A pout settled on his lips as Jensen smirked.

“Did you miss me, Baby?”

Jared nodded as Jensen slid his hand down to Jared’s ankle, and he pushed his leg up and out, let it rest against his shoulder, and he let his fingers tip tap their way down to the back of Jared’s knee.

Jared jerked a little, stifling a giggle on the back of his breath, “Fuck, Jensen. Please.”

“Please what, Baby?” and Jensen drew a circle with his index finger over the more sensitive flesh before pushing down with his palm into Jared’s thigh all the way down to grab his ass, his pinkie _dangerously_ close to Jared’s hole. “You have to tell me what you want.” 

It made Jared squirm, if he could just get Jensen’s hand to slip, but Jensen’s hold remained firm, and he lightly smacked his hand down twice. He was still waiting for a verbal response. 

“I want–. I need you to fuck me, Jensen. Please. I need you to make me come.”

Jared watched as Jensen worried his lip for a moment, pushing his free hand back through his hair, and the barest hint of a smirk quirked Jensen’s lips as he huffed a laugh. Jensen clapped his hand to Jared’s calf, kissing the inside of Jared’s ankle. Jensen was going to make fun of him for saying that later. But not now. 

“I might be able to _assist_ you with that.”

“Might?”

“I’m going to need to ask you a few questions first.”

Jared thumped his head back on the pillow, “You’re trying to kill me.”

“Okay. How about one?” he said with a raised eyebrow, and fuck if that didn’t make Jared feel even weaker, Jared gave the okay with his eyes. Jensen smiled, “How naked do I have to be for these _proceedings_?”

“You don’t.”

Jensen reached over to grab Jared’s other leg and pulled him to the edge, and Jared wrapped his legs around Jensen’s middle as Jensen undid the fly of his pants to pull out his dick, pressing the tip to Jared’s already prepped hole, “Good answer.”


End file.
